


You Don't Know My Name

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: A twist on Tempus Fugit. Abbie still has some trouble getting back to her time. But in the meantime, she ends up accompanying  Franklin to Grace Dixon's house for a small dinner party, while there, she entertains them with one of her special hobbies, leaving Crane to wonder what they mean to each other in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Benjamin looked over at the young woman who somehow had made her way to the year 1781. The odds that something like this could ever happen. That he would end up meeting, what was in his eyes the future of America. That this strong, beautiful and petite woman of color would have one of the highest ranking positions in law enforcement. As a lieutenant was something to be proud of. This is what they had been fighting for. Their reward. Grace Abigail Mills  _the_ American Dream.

"I am sorry Abigail, walking over to her, a look of heavy concern clouded her face. "I know you were hoping to return to your time. Sooner rather than later, but I assure you all will be set to right. In the meantime, I was wondering if you would do me the honor in accompanying me to a small dinner across town. "Grace Dixon--"

\--"I'm sorry did you say, Grace Dixon. He nodded. She's my ancestor."

"Well, now you'll get a chance to meet her in the flesh."

"So what do you say. Will you be my dinner guest this evening."

Abbie chuckled. Why not. After all, I have nothing else better to do. Plus the opportunity to meet a past relative, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean what are the odds of that ever happening again. Not to mention I like you.

"My dear, you have made me the happiest man. Thank you. 

"I hope what I'm wearing is alright, looking down at her tightly clad black jeans, low cut white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Gauging the look Captain Crane first had upon meeting her was a mixture of shock, curiosity, and if she didn't know any better. Arousal, Of course, he tried to regain his composure with a degree of professionalism by appearing uptight and rigid.  _Typical Crane_ she thought as they rode together in silence on their way to Franklin's. His attitude towards her remained the same as his blue eyes pierced through her like steel. But every once and awhile she would catch him looking. First at her breasts, then to her toned thighs where they seemed to linger for quite a bit longer before making their way back up to her face. He quickly looked away.

Abbie smirked. "What is it."

"I beg your pardon."

"You're staring."

"I suppose it's out of curiosity. "I've never seen a woman before in trousers."

"You sure about that, Abbie replied with a teasing grin. She loved the idea of having so much knowledge about him that it unnerved him.

"You're an attempt at claiming to know something regarding my person has done little to convince me that you are in fact from the future.

"Oh yeah. Well, how about this. Didn't your little friend Betsy Ross wear pants. "I'm _sorry_ trousers."

"He looked at her. How did you..."Confounding he muttered shaking his head in disbelief. The fact that this woman sitting here before him knew so much about his personal life made him uneasy. Is it possible that what she had been telling him was true? That they were in fact _partners_. _Friends_ , and according to her prophesied witnesses who were destined to endure seven tribulations. All of it seemed like rants from a crazy person. But something within him told him that perhaps there was some credence in what she was saying. Whoever this person was cutting down soldiers was very powerful. Each neck wound was cauterized.

"They were killed with a broad ax, she replied as if reading his mind. "Heated to five hundred degrees."

"And you're saying one man did this. Staring at her in disbelief.

"That's the thing. _He's not a man_. " _He's a demon_." The look on her face was serious. But what she was saying was completely unfathomable.

"Ms.Mills are you involved in some sort of devil worship."

"What? _No_. What I'm trying to tell you is that everything you're witnessing, and what you will face on that battlefield is something you can't possibly imagine. So. _Pay attention_ because I'm only going to say this once. _He_ is the horsemen of death. "As in one of the four horsemen of the coming apocalypse!

"Abigail did you hear me. Franklin's voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you alright might dear. It seems as if something is weighing on your mind.

Turning to face him. "I'm just worried about how all of this will turn out. If we can't stop Katrina..."

Taking her hand. "I advise that you do not worry yourself too much, but in the meantime, we must be on our way."

"What about Crane? I'm assuming he'll be there?"

"Indeed he will."

"Well... this should be interesting." He hasn't exactly embraced me with open arms." Everything I've tried telling him. Everything you've tried telling him has been met with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh don't mind him. Ichabod's always been a bit cocky and arrogant for his own good. Thinking he knows everything."

"You know it's funny you say that because he thinks the same of you as well." Of course, I tease him about it, which he hates. "I swear there are so many times when I've had to stop him before...

-"Let me guess prattles on and on...

  _Exactly._

 _"Well chin up my dear._ I believe you have him completely stumped. Among other things. Waggling his brows at her.

"Stop, Abbie says laughing.

"It's true he fancies you. "You _completely_ took him by surprise. _Beautiful, strong, witty,_ and.. a lieutenant from the future! You are not only a treasure but a complete and utter wonder. I do _hope_ that whatever happens that the two of you end up together."

Abbie was guffawed in hearing this. "Are you saying you ship us."

"Hmmm. "Ship? Interesting, he thought it over in his head. " _Yes._

 _"Wow_  look at you. I think you would fit quite well in my time."

"I'll take that as a compliment, smiling warmly at her. 'Shall we go."

"We shall. Slipping her arm through his, they stepped out into the cool evening air and into the carriage.

"Where to sir, asked the driver.

"Laughlin Manor."


	2. You Don't Know My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long carriage ride between Abbie and Franklin has the exchanging stories about you know who. And Abbie comes face to face with her past relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one back when i was working on my Valentine fic. The first chapter was already done, And second one was partially done but managed to finish. Anyways hope you enjoy. I write whatever comes to me. Comments are always welcome.

The ride to Fredericks Manor was a bumpy one, not that she was expecting anything different.

"I take it you're not fond of carriages?

"Not really. It definitely takes some getting used to.

"Ichabod must have felt the same way when he rode in one your motorized carriages. Is that the correct terminology.

"Vehicles, cars, whichever. Abbie replied chuckling in response. Her mind once again wandering back to when she and Crane ventured out to a used car lot owned by a man named Seamus Duncan. Ichabod immediately frowned at the name. "Geronimotors." Abbie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he had spent time reading upon famous Native Americans as well as what happened to all the tribes. Which of course didn't sit well with him. 

"I know what you're thinking."Trust me, when I first saw it, I thought the same thing.

"This man sells used motorized carriages?"

She stopped for a moment before going into the building."Listen while we're out on cases I need you to start using modern English. He looked at her as if she had just insulted him, as he rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Though it pains me to do so. "Oh boy! Now it was time for Abbie to roll her eyes. He was about to go into one of his long diatribes about how this generation has befouled the English language. Counting down in 4-3-2...

"Ms. Mills I find that your generation's use of the English language is not only insulting but (holding up a finger in protest) a complete abomination. And the spelling, saying it as if he had just tasted poison. Is absolutely horrendous. Do you know I read in the papers just the other day that Americans are at the bottom of the list when it comes to reading? "How on earth is that even possible? "I..,"

-"Just a second. Hold that thought. "I just got a text from Jenny."

"Perhaps that right there, pointing to her phone. "Is the culprit." Too busy texting!"

"One moment Jen. Covering the phone. "Are you done?"

"Most assuredly he replied with an air of contempt.

"Good."

* * *

Back to the Present...

Abbie chuckled out loud as she looked over at Franklin.

"Something tickles you."

"It's just when you asked me what was Crane's experience riding in a car for the first time. Let me tell you. He was like a kid at Christmas. His eyes were all big and he kept messing around with the buttons on the armrest which allow for the windows to open and shut automatically. He was driving me crazy. so I had to put it on child lock. Immediately Franklin started laughing.

"A child lock you say, he chuckled shaking his head. "You know, Ichabod was never good at leaving well enough alone. Always touching something. _Twice_ I had to kick him out of my lab because he nearly blew something up."Yep that sounds like Crane, says Abbie the two continued on in laughter, Each of them exchanging stories about past and future Crane. She even told him about how he had to lift her in order to get a lantern off the shelf.

"Uh huh you should have heard him. For all his talk about me being too short. That lanky ass beanpole couldn't even reach it. So he had no other choice but to lift me so I could get it."

"And I can only imagine the look on his face when you proposed this."

"Because he's married."

"No my dear, and pardon me for saying this, but if I were in his shoes, and given your state of the dress...

"Oh my god! You are too much!

"What? Is it wrong of me to say that you have the most perfect arse I have ever laid eyes upon."

"You stop, blushing from his compliment.

"Now I do hope you're fully aware of Ichabod's eidetic memory.

"Oh damn! why didn't I think of that, she replied slapping her palm against her forehead. "Of course! Now my ass will be forever seared into his memory. "I'm sure that's made for one nice movie reel. And god knows whatever else, as she looked out the window."Ah, there it is she said pointing as they pulled up in front of the large stately brick home. Second time's a charm she muttered suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Looks so different she said quietly."

"What's that."

"I said it looks different. You know. Well kept. In the future, It's a far cry from what it used to be. There's a lot of overgrowths, and inside the floors are all busted. She found no reason in discussing what transpired in that house and what Crane would eventually find out regarding the fate of his wife and child.

"Shall we go, he asked.

"Might as well, as Franklin took her hand to help her out ."This should be interesting as the two walked up to the front door.

"Well, Abigail would you like to do the honors."

"Oh no she said backing away. "That's all you. After a couple of knocks, the door opened and a negro woman wearing a white dress and matching bonnet opened the door. Abbie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her skin was a smooth brown and she had large dark brown eyes with thick lashes just like hers. She was beautiful. Grace immediately locked eyes with Abigail.

"Mr.Franklin finally acknowledging him, but continuing to stare at Abbie. "You came."

"Greetings Mrs. Dixon. "May I introduce you to Abigail Mills, "I'm sorry to let me rephrase. Lieutenant Grace Abigail Mills."

Ms. Dixon's mouth fell open in astonishment as she took a step forward. "We're related."Oh, my word grabbing Abbie's hand. "It's you! The witness! Her voice carrying into the living room of the house, reaching Crane's ears.

"Oh my she's here," he replied straightening himself. "Whatever you do Ichabod just don't embarrass yourself."

 


	3. You Don't know my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More laughs, and banter between the witnesses continue. Quince tea anyone? And Abbie learns a little more about who she is and where she comes from. Franklin is Franklin. Need i say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. I hope all of you enjoy . Thank you all for your comments and kudos.

"Please come in, Abbie and Franklin made their way into the foyer. "Shall I take your coats Mrs.Dixon offered, taking Franklin's and then Abbie's.

"Sorry. Abbie looking at her nervously."I know you're not used to seeing a woman dressed like me. "I didn't exactly leave my house thinking I would end up here. The house matron looked confused.

-"Will explain later, said Franklin reading her thoughts.

"Of course Mrs. Dixon replied, as her eyes fell to the holster around the young lady's hip. "Is that?"

Abbie looked downward. "A gun. Yes." I can remove it if it makes you uncomfortable. "It's just that in my line of work I'm used to having it on me at all times. "You never know when something crazy might happen!

"Is it heavy, she inquired. It looks heavy.

"It is. But I'm used to it.

"I'm sure, says Mrs.Dixon. It's clear that your profession keeps you in such great shape, admiring the fit and toned curves of the young woman's figure. She wondered what it must be like in her time, especially, around the men. Such a beautiful young lady she thought as she gazed at her, There was something regal about her. And she glowed as if she were lit from within like the sun.

"Why don't we go into the living room. "Captain Crane. "This is..."

"Oh you needn't bother introducing them says Franklin with an impish grin. They've already met. The young captain who was so self-assured earlier suddenly found himself speechless as he stared at the bronze beauty before him. Clearing his throat. Ms. Mills, with a slight bow. A _pleasure_ once again.

"Captain, Abbie says sitting down across from him.

"Abigail you must be parched. "May I offer you refreshment."

Abbie not knowing what she might have on hand. "Some tea maybe.

"Chamomile, or quince."

"Chamomile would be fine, thank you. There was no way in the world she would be drinking that shit. Especially after that little stunt Katrina tried to pull in the archives with her so-called attempt at a fainting spell, which of course lured Crane away from his duties for the umpteenth time. And all of it because "Abraham" had offered her some while she was sick. _"It was the only_ _thing that made me feel better."_ And Crane like a naive fool fell for it.  "That bit-"

"Here we are. Grace carrying in a small tray of refreshments. "Mr. Franklin I know how much you like your brandy.

"You know me well.

"And for you Abigail. Chamomile, handing her a small cup. "Thank you says Abbie taking a small sip. "Mmm, that's good.

"I'm glad you like it. Chamomile is one of my favorites, she replied taking a sip. "Abigail I have so many questions. Her eyes lighting up with curiosity. You're the witness! "I don't understand. "How are you here?

"She followed a blood magic practitioner here from her timeline.

"Blood magic, Grace's eyes narrowed. That would mean...

"The Grand Grimoire, says Franklin. Apparently, the witch involved is a very powerful one.

-"Oh there's a witch now, and you're a witness, "Utter foolishness, rolling his eyes. "Witness., witness to what? "Let me guess the apocalypse, Four Horsemen, "Oh wait for a demon that's running around chopping off heads with an ax heated to 500 degrees. "Preposterous, he muttered.

"Ichabod, Franklin's harsh tone capturing the young man's attention. "FOR ONCE BE QUIET!"

Abbie smiled inwardly as Ichabod's cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

"You can't tell me you believe all this?

"Yes my dear boy, it is in fact _true!_ Mrs. Dixon, you may continue.

"Wait, says Abbie interrupting. "I mean excuse me, but I have a question. "It's..about my role as a witness. "I still don't know much about it. Only that I was chosen above all others, and that I was picked to win the war. "Is this true?

"Yes. says Mrs. Dixon. It was foretold centuries way before my time.

"When you say centuries, how far back are we talking, Abbie's face marred with curiosity.

"When gods and goddesses once ruled.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying. That we're descendants of gods?

"Yes. And a very powerful one. She was the most powerful of them all, and the most feared. She was also a witness just like you, fighting for good against evil. Until...," Mrs. Dixon paused, wondering if she should say more.

"Until what? Abbie looking concerned.

"Nothing. "I'll tell you what, why don't you and I talk sometime later. Supper is almost ready. Why don't we make our way into the dining room? As they all followed her in Abbie hadn't realized Ichabod was behind her until she heard him clearing his throat.

"Good lord as his eyes locked in on the luscious roundness of her derriere. _So_   _Perfect,_   he muttered. If what she says is true, how is it that I am coping, wiping the sweat from his brow. He was so busy staring that he hadn't noticed the rug in front of him and nearly tripped. Thankfully Abbie had turned just in time to catch him. 

"You okay, a small smile broke across her face.

"God even her teeth are perfect. And that mouth. So deliciously plump. "I wonder...

"Ichabod, said Abbie repeating his name.

"What? shaking his head from whatever impure thought had briefly entered his mind.

"I said are you alright?

"I'm fine. Thank you, straightening himself once more. 

Franklin who was watching the whole thing unfold, couldn't help but tease the young man. "Enjoying the view, Ichabod!"  Leaning into Mrs. Dixon. I think the young captain is taken with your great-granddaughter.

Crane's face warmed in hearing this. " _Insufferable, annoying, arrogant..._

 _-"_ Gasbag, Abbie grinned, finishing his sentence.

His mouth fell open. "How did you.., shaking his head. _Never mind._

This was just too good. She loved teasing Crane. Especially this version of him. "You know there's a saying. "That if you don't have anything nice to say. "You shouldn't say anything at all, as she sat down across from him.

"I advise that you watch your step, says Crane.

Abbie snorts. "Yeah, well I'm not the one who almost tripped and fell. Pot meet kettle. "I'm sure you know what that means."

Crane only rolled his tongue in response as he stared at her. As if he wanted to do something. That if no one else was there he would...

"I love this woman! Franklin chuckled. "Such sharp wit, and great instincts by the way. "I can see why you graduated at the top of your class.

"Thank you!

"You're most welcome, he winked.

"That! Is quite enough.

"No, it's not Ichabod. Any woman who has the ability to keep you on your toes and in line is just fine in my book.

"You would say that. Ichabod muttered. As he thought of something else to admonish the young leftenant about. "Ms. Mills is there some reason as to why you are still carrying your weapon. There are know enemies afoot."

"I can think of one, Abbie bit back in response. Given what happened earlier. "I'm not taking any chances."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the person that Abbie is speaking of. Stay tuned.


End file.
